The Razor's Edge
The Razor's Edge is an ebook and short story by Robert Lassen. In “The Razor’s Edge”, we see through the eyes of Tork, a young ogre on his first patrol in the Feerrott. Tork wages an inner battle he tries desperately to hide from his companions. But when he learns of an impending attack on the city of Toskirakk, Tork must prove to his warchief Razor and the ferocious Kattar that he is worthy of the name ogre. “The Razor’s Edge” is set during a pivotal moment in ogre history. In a bid to purge dal influence from their homeland, the ogres marched on the elven city of Quin’Sari and left it in ruins. But instead of driving the elves away, the massacre draws the ire of General Valinor Tah’Re, who plans to retaliate with a weapon that will forever alter the balance of power in the world. Fans of the EverQuest franchise will feel right at home in the Feerrott, a dense jungle notorious for its many dangers and hidden secrets. Though it’s been referenced in previous stories, this marks the first time readers will glimpse the imposing ogre capital Toskirakk, a city renowned for its high, impenetrable walls carved of ancient stone. Chronologically, this tale takes place centuries prior to the Dragon War. The battle at Toskirakk is one of the key events that transition Norrath from the Age of Allies into what will be known as the Age of Empire. We meet Valinor, the elven hero who drove the shissar from Norrath, but it is his actions in this story which will ultimately secure his position as the first Takish Emperor.Ebook introduction Summary (Spoilers) We start the story off as the last few members of the 32 strong battalion are slaughtered by an elite group of Teir'dal that were hiding in the shadows of the Feerrott. Tork watches as an elite Teir'dal squad kills off the last remaining members of his squad as he feigns death. After the dal have killed off the last of his group one mentions a plot by the general Valinor Tah’Re to destroy the city of Toshirakk with a weapon, Renda'Elith, of high magical origin. After they leave Tork runs into the jungle for his life only to run into what's left of his battalion...need to finish...or someone finish for me :P The Razor's Edge (ebook) Characters Main Characters * Tork * Razor The Warchief of the ogres and leader of his own battalion, "the razors", against the dal in the ogre rebellion. He was a highly skilled combatant personally killing dozens of dal and leading his battalion that killed possibly hundreds of dal with their small numbers. A skilled tactition and * Kattar Second in command to Razor himself, he was a very strong and capable warrior but short tempered. He disliked Tork for his cowardice and the dal for their shady tactics. He died in a furies charge against a dal patrol to give Tork time to get to Toshirakk before it's destruction, he killed many dal before he fell to their numbers. * Lessa A slim, shaven-headed female dal. The direct antagonist of the book, she was the leader of the battalion that killed torks squad at the beginning of the story and the dal who possibly killed Razor himself. She was highly skilled in battle and flew through the air with ease as she cut down her foes. She had a higher sense of morality than most of the other dal. She died a gruesome death to a creature of the Feerrott in a battle against the ogres. * General Valinor Tah'Re The news of the general's secret weapon, that Tork heard about while feigning death, was the intrusion that lead to the events of the book. Although only making an appearance at the end of the book Tah'Re is the key antagonist as he was able to destroy the great impentrable city of Toshirakk in a single move with an unkown high magic, Renda'Elith. He also had limited knowledge of the power of this magic as he was surprised to see the complete and total devastation it was capable of. Named Dal Elund Named Ogres Ashrak Before her death she noticed the cowardice of Tork as he lay feigning death in the blood of his allies and friends saying "Get up and fight!", her last words at the hands of the Teir'dal. Bahkran First killed by the Teir'dal in their assault at the beginning of the book. Durgus "Durgus, so full of boyish courage, shrieked once when an arrowhead pierced his eye." Character Analysis Tork was the perfect member of the ogres to introduce the race as he was uncharacteristic of an ogre valuing his life over honor. This lead him to seem cowardly to the other members of his battalion which showcased the zeal the ogre race has when it comes to dying honorably. This perspective initially helped the reader to grasp the customs of the race and by the end of the book understand the motives of why the race values honor so highly. His strength was valued highly by the warchief and garnered him a place within his personal battalion. It was only when Tork entered real battle against the dal did the others, including himself, witness his inner cowardice as he flee'd when he could and feign'd death while his other members were fighting to their last breathe. This cowardice showed his well the difference between him, us, and the zeal and fearlessness of the ogre race. When he witnessed the destruction of the city of Toshirakk it showed how much pride even the most cowardice of ogres felt towards their kin and their nation. His rush towards the dal general marked his turning moment from defensively fighting in fear to attacking with honor and courage even when he had the opportunity to escape into the Feerrott. When juxtaposed against the other Ogre personalities Tork's shows light over the many mentalities an Ogre can take on and still be very much an ogre. External links * German summery of "The Razors Edge" for non English speakers References Category:Lore Category:EBook Category:Robert Lassen Category:Playable Races Category:Age of Allies Category:Age of Empire